A Certain Mental Lelouch
by ahuei123456
Summary: Lelouch Lamperouge had been working on his plan to destroy Britannia for over seven years. He did not expect his plans to come crashing down the instant he opened a certain capsule in the Shinjuku Ghetto.


**Code Geass x Index D2**

**A Certain Mental Lelouch**

"Suzaku!"

Lelouch Vi Britannia, currently living as Lelouch Lamperouge in Area Eleven (formerly known as Japan), was horrified. Just because his best friend had refused to shoot him on the grounds that he was a civilian even though he had just inadvertently stumbled upon a "top-secret military project" that Clovis had started, the Britannian soldier in charge of the small platoon who had dropped in to retrieve the goods had shot him.

Now, he himself was about to be shot, for knowing the truth behind the project (well, part of it). While Clovis had claimed on public TV that poison gas had been stolen by some Japa- Eleven terrorists, the girl currently lying down in a daze on his lap was definitely _not_ poison gas in any way, shape or form. In fact, he was surprised that Clovis' definition of a "top-secret military project" was a _mistress_ who somehow had to be kept secret, seeing as he had to transport her under the guise of her being poison gas, and even trapping her in such a small capsule. Then again, if word had got out that Clovis was secretly having an affair with an _Eleven_ girl, he doubted that the imperial family would take kindly to that.

Hearing the commander give the order to shoot him and capture the girl, he braced himself for what he hoped would be a quick and painless death.

_Nunnally, I'm so sorry…_

In his last moment of angst, he failed to realize that the girl on his lap had taken a remote out of her skirt. He also failed to realize that she had pressed a button on the remote, and that an evil grin had formed on her face.

-x-

Lelouch's eyebrow rose.

"You're telling me that you can modify people's memories and manipulate their minds," he said, a hint of skepticism in his voice.

The girl with whom he was talking to snorted. "Duh!" she snapped, causing Lelouch to wince a little. "How else do you think all those soldiers suddenly fainted? And no, I was _not_ Clovis' mistress."

Lelouch opened his mouth wide, feigning surprise in the process. "Are you sure about that? You look like all the other girls he associates with…"

A smirk formed on the girl's face. "I feel _honored_ to be compared to those ladies, Lelouch Vi Britannia. Tell me, are you as much of a pervert as your brother? Because just now, I heard your mind compare me to those ladies in two different ways…"

Lelouch's jaw dropped. "How did you know I was thinking of your… never mind. Wait, so you really can read my mind?" he asked, an incredulous look appearing on his face alongside the blush that had formed after he had been called out over his impure thoughts, clearly still in disbelief over the fact that this girl standing in front of him was able to read his mind and figure out what he was thinking. Apparently, she was able to read his subconscious mind too, seeing as she had already figured out his true identity without even asking for his name.

The girl seemed to be rather amused by his disbelief. Moving closer to him, she then proceeded to press yet another button on her remote, flooding artificial memories into his brain. Unaware of what she was doing, Lelouch stared at her with a blank expression, before changing into a wince as he felt his memories being overwritten, and finally turning his entire face red as the memory creation was completed.

"Where… what… when… who… why… how… how… do you… know… all these…" he said, shuddering. In fact, if one looked really closely, they could see that he had begun sweating uncontrollably, his legs mysteriously clamping together all of a sudden and his arms being crossed over his thighs.

"GET THESE THOUGHTS OUT OF MY HEAD!" Lelouch screamed hysterically, shaking his head violently.

Patting him on his back, the girl simply let out a mischievous smile of her own. Rising, she quickly skipped over to the exit of the tunnel, yelling back to him along the way.

"And yes, I'll help you destroy Britannia. Just don't forget that you have a wish to grant to me sometime in the future, kay?"

Lelouch groaned. Staggering after the girl, he silently cursed whoever she had stolen the thoughts that she had implanted into his brain from. Oh well, he could always deal with her after he had destroyed Britannia.

-x-

Upon entering the ground level of the ghetto, where the Britannian soldiers had been ordered to massacre every single Eleven on sight, Lelouch gagged at the sight. While he wasn't surprised that Clovis had ordered a massacre (after all, Imperials hated Numbers), he still reeled upon seeing all the blood and flash on the ground and… was that an eye?

Lelouch puked.

Turning back, the girl merely sniggered at his predicament, obviously mocking his low tolerance for gore. Lelouch scowled in return, before raising an eyebrow and asked a question.

"How are we-" he started.

"Oh don't worry about that. I have the perfect plan. Just watch." Cutting him off with a wave of her hand, she took her remote and pressed another button on it.

Lelouch growled, a murderous look on his face. Clenching his fists, he cleared his throat, about to yell at her again for acting so rudely toward him. He opened his mouth…

…only to be promptly interrupted by the girl once again.

"My plan worked! We'll be safe now," she said. Turning back to Lelouch and his still-open mouth, she grabbed his hand and immediately dashed off toward Clovis' command vehicle.

-x-

Still out of breath, Lelouch arrived at Clovis' command vehicle along with the girl, panting hard. Grudgingly, he admitted to himself that her plan _had_ worked, and that it was probably superior to his original idea of hijacking a Knightmare. Then again, he definitely did not expect half of the Knightmares used by the Britannians to suddenly shoot each other just because the girl currently walking into Clovis' personal command vehicle with him had pressed a button on her remote and remotely (no pun intended) commanded all of the people's minds to attack any other Knightmare on sight.

He made a mental note to steal the remote sometime later and see if he could replicate those feats of hers.

Oh wait, she probably realized that he was planning to do so.

"Lelouch! I help you complete your objectives with a much higher success rate and you repay me by trying to steal my remote? Maybe I should mind control you into being my slave?" she chastised, a playful tone in her voice. Looking like she was thinking of all the possible things she could do to him, she reached into her skirt once again to pull out her remote.

…_Oops._

Lelouch braced his mind for yet another intrusion of memories. Only this time, he didn't feel anything.

"Eh?" he said, confused.

The girl turned back to him.

"So, how do you feel about riding in a cargo plane to Pendragon, courtesy of Clovis?" she asked him.

-x-

Lelouch cursed the fact that the cargo hold in which they had hidden themselves in was so _small_.

The fact that he had been forced to share a tiny corner with an extremely attractive young girl did not help to alleviate his overexcited libido after the incident with the implanted memories.

Looking down her sleeping figure, he sighed, before feeling her hand grab his arm, holding it tightly against her chest.

His face reddened once again.

Recalling her earlier message to him, which vaguely sounded like something along the lines of "If you wake me up, I'll burn even more things into your mind!", Lelouch gave up any notion of trying to free his arm.

In the darkness of the cargo hold, however, he did not notice the evil-looking grin that the girl was currently sporting.

-x-

_Ten hours later…_

"So you're saying that your plan right now is just to walk into the Emperor's room and "convince" him to leave the throne," Lelouch muttered, rather irritated that all the plans that he had drawn up in the few years he had been in Area Eleven to safely enter the Pendragon Imperial Palace had been rendered irrelevant by the appearance of a certain mind manipulator.

Grinning, the girl who was at his side simply took out her remote once again and pressed a button on it. Just as she had ordered, all the guards in the palace immediately snapped to attention, faces facing away from the road in the center that the two rebels were currently walking in broad daylight on to reach the entrance.

It only took another button press before the two intruders had reached the room where the Emperor stood.

-x-

"LELOUCH. YOU HAVE RETURNED."

The emperor's voice boomed across the room, causing a massive wind to blow directly into the faces of Lelouch and the mind manipulator who stood next to him, courtesy of the giant pressurized air cannons behind the throne.

On the right side of the throne stood a certain Knight of One, his mouth agape. Saying that he was surprised at the sight of the returning former seventeenth Prince of Britannia would be a massive understatement, because just like everyone else, he had believed that the seventeenth Prince had been killed in the Britannian-Japanese war seven years ago and that the body had been completely destroyed. Shaking his head to rid himself of his outdated assumptions, he turned back to the Emperor, eager to hear what his next order regarding the matter of the apparently resurrected Prince would be.

"Yes, fath-" Lelouch started, only to be interrupted yet again by the girl next to him.

"Thank you, Emperor Obvious," she remarked sarcastically. "Now, as you can see, your _dear_ son Lelouch here is looking for the truth on his mother's death. Would you care to provide this information to him, or do I have to force it out of you?"

Bismarck gaped. This girl- how dare she address the most powerful man in Britannia- no, the _world_ in such a casual manner! He readied himself for the inevitable command from the Emperor to restrain the two people there, even if one of them was technically a Prince. He predicted a clean and easy victory, knowing that his physical prowess was probably superior to the two of them combined. After he had subdued them, the Emperor was probably going to rewrite their memories into something that would probably force them into being subservient for the rest of their lives. Even if they had the power of Geass (which was likely, seeing as none of the palace alarms had gone off in their intrusion), Bismarck was going to make sure that they would have no opportunity to use it on the Emperor.

A frown appeared on the Emperor's face, before quickly turning into an evil smile. Raising his arm, he gave an order to Bismarck.

"Get the girl! She will be useful to me," he commanded, the air cannons activating once again.

Bismarck smiled. In a flash, he had the girl pinned down by her arms and legs, both eyes facing the Emperor wide open. While he was surprised that Lelouch seemed to ignore the plight of his… mistress, he knew that Lelouch was also trapped anyway, as any attempt to escape would be easily cut off by the other Knights of the Round, who were arriving at the Palace sooner or later.

"Charles zi Britannia engraves into you… FALSE MEMORIES OF A FALSE LIFE!" the Emperor commanded, a bird-shaped sigil flying from his right eye into the eyes of the girl.

To the massive shock of both Bismarck and the Emperor, the girl's response to it was not of the expected "Yes, your Majesty!" but instead a massive bout of laughter. Assuming that the command did not get through, the Emperor repeated his command once again, only for the girl to continue laughing even further.

"Did you really think…" the girl started, a smirk forming on her face, "that the power to manipulate memories," she continued, as Lelouch launched a surprise kick onto Bismarck's head, distracting him long enough for the girl to retrieve her remote, "would work on someone who has the power to manipulate whole _minds_?" she finished, pressing a button on the remote.

To Bismarck's horror, the Emperor started rapidly shivering, before his body finally shook one last time, as he fell over the throne, unconscious.

The last words he heard before his mind was filled with images of Schniezel doing various… things to him was a simple "Did you know that Schniezel's gay?" coming from the girl.

-x-

_Two weeks later…_

Milly Ashford was worried. For the past two weeks, Lelouch had seemingly disappeared off of the face of the planet. While she was initially afraid that Lelouch had been killed in the Shinjuku incident, the casualty report had appeared in the local, and Lelouch Lamperouge was not on it. The sudden announcement by the Emperor that he would be making a very important speech that he deemed compulsory for everyone today to watch, however, had led her to believe that the Imperial family had been made aware of Lelouch's existence somehow.

She clenched her fists. Lelouch's disappearance had pretty much lowered all productivity in the Student Council to zero, causing increasing problems in the school. Rivalz had been constantly blaming himself for abandoning Lelouch during the return from their gambling trip; Shirley had been crying non-stop for almost the whole week; and Nunnally had pretty much entered a state of depression upon hearing the news, refusing to do anything except eat or drink once in a while, preferring to lock herself up in her room.

And now, the Emperor was about to give an important announcement to everyone under Britannian control. That information definitely did not help the situation in the Student Council. Secretly, she hoped that it would be an announcement that Lelouch was alive and well, even though she preferred that he wouldn't be back into the clutches of Britannian politics again.

-x-

"To all my loyal subjects across the world."

"All men are not created equal. Some are born swifter of foot, some with greater beauty. Some are born into poverty; others are born sick and feeble. Both in birth and upbringing in shear scoop of ability that, every human is inherently different! Yes, that is why people discriminate against one another, which is why there is struggle, competition, and the unfaltering march of progress! Inequality is not wrong, equality is!"

"In Britannia, the strong rule over the weak! It is only through power that we are able to decide on the natural order of rule."

"And it is because I, Charles zi Britannia, am no longer strong, that I hereby abdicate my throne…"

Gasps were heard all over the world.

"…in favor of the Seventeenth Prince of Britannia, Lelouch vi Britannia! All hail Britannia!"

Standing up, the former Emperor left the room, allowing for his son to sit down in the seat in which he had occupied previously.

"It has been too long, my dear brothers and sisters," he said, a smile forming on his face.

In the chaos that followed at the throne room, no one noticed the girl hiding off to the side, a remote in hand.

-x-

"So you're telling me that my mother isn't actually dead? And that my father wanted to use the power of the "Code" and the "Geass" to return the world to our collective unconscious?" Lelouch said slowly, a look of intense disbelief on his face.

"Yep. Looks like your mom wasn't the mom you thought she was," the girl replied, as she started pressing random buttons on her remote.

"Ugh…" Lelouch crumpled into the throne chair, cradling his head in his hands. "Now I also have to take care of those annoying Geass users too…"

"Oh don't worry, I've got that covered. Now go on with your plan for world peace," the girl reassured, albeit with a rather bored look on her face.

-x-

Somewhere in the headquarters of the Geass Directorate, V.V. was cursing his luck. Some girl with a TV remote in her hand had just casually walked into the front door the other day. For some reason, all of the people whom he had asked to kill her had turned their rifles on each other instead. Not only was an entire facility's worth of superpowered children and their accompanying scientists out for his head now, his partner in the plan to merge all of humanity's subconscious together had somehow completely disappeared off the face of the Earth after he had abdicated his throne in favor of his supposedly-dead son all of a sudden.

Which meant that C.C. had probably betrayed him once again and given Lelouch and that girl Geasses of their own.

In other words, he was probably screwed.

Entering the escape train which he had prepared in case of such an emergency, V.V. was shocked when he saw the men who were supposed to activate the controls to the train and self-destruct the facility lying in a heap on the floor in front of the controls, a girl towering over them. Taking out a pistol, he pointed it at the girl before letting a smirk appear on his face.

"Geass doesn't work on me, _fool_," he boasted, preparing to press the trigger as soon as her face would suddenly turn into that of a shocked expression.

There was just one problem with that plan, and it was that the girl did not react as expected. Instead, she simply stared at him and let out a claim of her own.

"When did I ever say that my power was that of Geass?" Taking out her remote, she pressed a button on it, an evil grin forming on her face.

The last thing V.V. discovered before he blacked out was that Schneizel had lasted six hours once.

-x-

Lelouch was bored once again. Hypnotizing his entire family into supporting his plan had been too easy. Now, all he needed was for a rebellion to crush just to cement his authority…

…only to have his wish granted as the door to the throne room burst open, revealing a very angry Bismarck, accompanied by the Knights of Three, Four, Six, Seven, Ten and Twelve.

"Lelouch! We do not recognize your rule! Return your throne to your father _at once_, or we shall have to depose you from your throne!" Bismarck yelled, enraged. Raising his hand, he ordered all the soldiers who were following him to enter the throne and surround Lelouch, pointing their guns toward him in order to force him off the throne.

Lelouch simply stared at Bismarck for some time with his eyes wide open, before sighing and bringing his palm up to his face. Turning to the girl next to him, he motioned to her, pointing at the soldiers who had surrounded them. Nodding her head, the girl took out her remote and pressed a button on it. Bismarck immediately expected his brain to be filled with images of Schneizel in various positions once again, but to his surprise, he did not feel any changes in his mind this time around.

Instead, he saw that all of the soldiers who had been accompanying him and the other Rounds members had turned their guns on them.

"Arrest them, and throw them into the dungeon with Charles, since they apparently love him so much. Oh, give them all of Schneizel's fantasies too," Lelouch said, the bored look returning, a part of him disappointed that this rebellion had been crushed so easily again. Oh well, at least he had absolute control over the whole Britannian Empire now, since there was no one else with enough power or stupidity to rebel against him.

-x-

_Six years later…_

"Looks like you've achieved world peace," the girl said offhandedly while staring at one of her newly acquired fashion magazines.

"Yeah," he replied, his head resting on his folded arms on the table.

Sitting up, he suddenly remembered something. "You never did tell me what your wish was. What was your wish which apparently only I can grant?" he questioned, turning to her with an eyebrow raised.

Sitting up, the girl looked back at him, suddenly fixating her eyes intently on his face. "You're 23, right? Don't you need to find a wife? Britannian royalty seem to be intensely proud of their heritage…" she questioned.

"Eh? Well, yeah, I suppose… but why are you bringing it up now?" he replied, confused as to why she had asked him this question.

"My wish is to be your wife," she stated firmly, before dragging him off an altar where a dazed Lelouch was promptly married to her with the blessings of a random priest that she had hijacked off the streets.

**Epilogue**

And they all lived happily ever after.

* * *

A/N: Well, this idea just came out randomly as I was watching Railgun S the other day. In case you didn't realize, the "girl" here is Misaki Shokuhou, #5 Level 5 Esper in Academy City, nicknamed "Mental Out".

Anyway, this is probably my first serious attempt at writing a decent fanfic, so I would really appreciate any comments/criticisms, no matter how harsh they may be.

Thanks!


End file.
